


art is an explosion

by neondragons



Series: deidara in this & that world [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Guess who, blond loud and likes explosions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondragons/pseuds/neondragons
Summary: In another world, there is only one explosive Bakugou spawn and it’s a more peaceful, better world for everyone.In this one, there are two.
Series: deidara in this & that world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769464
Comments: 16
Kudos: 320





	art is an explosion

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: *sees blond, loud & explosive character* ooOOOhh me likey *u*

When Bakugou Katsuki’s kidnapping reaches the Bakugou household, Mitsuki doesn’t panic. 

Oh, she’s worried for sure. Katsuki has a big mouth he likes to run with a non-existent filter and as much self-preservation as a toothbrush. Mitsuki knows she has no one else to blame for his upfront personality, because as wonderful her darling husband may be, none of their children seem to have his tact and patience. She takes full accountability for Katsuki’s bullheaded stubbornness and sharp tongue. 

But, that recklessness? He's got that all from their eldest child. 

After Aizawa-sensei and Nezu exits their house, Masaru hands over her phone, an unregistered number already punched on the dialer. She presses dial and waits.

Sometimes, Mitsuki wonders how her sons end up on different extremities of the hero-villain spectrum. 

Still, she has to admit. It’s pretty damn satisfying to know her children have high ambitions and excel at what they do. Not a lot of parents can say their son is the top hero student. 

Or, in the case of her eldest son…

The receiver picks up on the fourth ring. “What do you want, yeah?”

She turns on the speaker so her husband can hear. They both ignore the distant explosions in the background. “How fast can you come home?”

Another explosion, closer this time. A lot of clothes shuffling, a few pained grunts, then someone screams. Mitsuki checks her nails and Masaru flicks another page on his newspaper. 

“Why do I have to come home?” Her eldest child whines. “I’m busy making art!” 

Mitsuki feels a vein pop in her temple. As proud as she is of her children, she’s honest enough to admit they’re a trying test of patience and might as well be the cause of her early demise. “You brat! You don’t come home for several months, you could be dead for all we know and all you have to say is you’re busy making art?!” 

“Hell yeah! What’s more important than my art, yeah?!”

Masaru folds his newspaper close, “Katsuki was kidnapped.”

“The brat what?”

“Kidnapped. By the League of Villains.” Mitsuki adds. 

“The hell?” Mitsuki hears sirens blaring in the background. Her son doesn’t speak until it fades. “Why do you even let the puppy out of the house?”

Running out of patience, Mitsuki grips the phone tight and snarls. “Are you coming home or not?! If you’re not coming home, consider yourself disowned!”

“You say that like it’s a threat, hag!”

Beside her, Masaru sighs heavily. Their son must have heard it, too, because he shuts up. 

“Deidara,” Her husband chides, with the same voice he had used when their children were still snot-nosed and gremlin-sized. Masaru uses it now like their eldest son is still the same child that makes clay figurines with his tiny, pudgy hands on their living room floor and not the most dangerous, sought-after mercenary in the underground. “Can you please try to come home and get your brother? Katsuki hasn’t seen you in a while, either. I’m sure he will be happy to see you again.”

Even without seeing his face, Mitsuki knows their eldest son’s face would be pinched with an accompanied pout on his lips. For all that he calls Katsuki a brat, Deidara is actually the one who acts like it. 

On the other line, they hear him harrumph. “Well! I can spare a bit— _just a bit!_ Of my time. I’m super busy and the brat better be grateful I’m taking the time off to rescue him, yeah!”

Mitsuki shares a conspiring grin with her husband. “We’ll have _bakudan_ ready when you get home.”

“Are you bribing me, old hag?” Her son drawls, “My rate is more expensive than _bakudan_ , you know.”

“ _Homemade bakudan._ ”

“Hmp! Cheapskate!” They hear the familiar rumble of their son’s motorcycle, “I’m hanging up! My food better be ready in three hours!”

Mitsuki smiles as the call ends. Masaru takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. 

“They used to be so tiny.” She complains to her husband. 

Masaru laughs, running a thumb on her knuckles. “Now, now. They will forever be our babies.” He tugs at her hand, “Shall we get started on a big dinner?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“—so why don’t you join us, Bakugou Katsuki?”

Katsuki hasn’t heard of many recruitment scripts in his life but he’s pretty sure this one is on the bottom of the list. Like, scrape the bottom of the bottle type. 

He can’t even say his opinion on their horrible interview etiquette because they _muzzled_ him. What kind of job interview won’t even let their prospect speak? This is why companies hire a recruitment officer. Who in their right mind would let Handface speak for their organization? 

If there was a chance (and there’s _none_ ) that he’d like to join them, that chance sure as hell dissipated the moment Handface opens his goddamn mouth. 

Handface’s sales pitch leaves a lot to be desired but maybe that’s why he’s turned to villainy. His monologue sure deserves some points, even if they’re only out of pity.

Before Handface can continue another paragraph on his monologue (Katsuki’s middle-school graduation speech was leagues better than this), the Old Man enters through the backdoor, cigar hanging off his lips.

“Hey, Shigaraki. Someone’s looking for you.”

Handface clicks his tongue. “Tell them to go away. We’re in the middle of something important here.”

“I don’t think you can tell this one to piss off, little boss.”

Before Handface can reply, Old Man stumbles forward as someone pushes him away. “Yeah, you don’t want me more pissed off than I already am.”

Katsuki stiffens. What the fuck is this asshole doing here?

Apparently, he’s not the only one who thought the newcomer isn’t supposed to be there, because half the room's occupants move and take an offensive stance

The newcomer barely spares them a glance, eyes landing on Katsuki. He sees the exact moment his position registers to the asshole as blue eyes take an unholy gleam of delight. Ugh, Katsuki won’t live this down.

“You’re Deidara.” Handface hisses, “what are you doing here? If you’re here to be recruited, let me tell you that I don’t want you.”

Deidara snorts. “Why would I want to be recruited by a couple of nutjobs like you? I’ve had enough of groupies for a lifetime, yeah.”

“Who’s this?” The bastard who took Katsuki asks. Wisps of smoke rising from his skin. Weird. Is he sizzling himself?

Mistface’s body is a mass of mist, instead of limbs and flesh. “He goes by the name Deidara. An explosion specialist and a triple S-rank mercenary. He has… quite the reputation in the circles we move in.” He addresses the blond. “State your business, Deidara. Or we’ll take this trespassing as an offense.”

“Trespassing as an offense?” Deidara mocks, “How about _you kidnapped my brat of a brother_ and now I blow you up, yeah?”

“We didn’t—” Mistface cuts himself off, turning his head to look at Katsuki. Katsuki, in turn, raises a condescending eyebrow. As if the blond hair and almost-similar quirks aren’t enough clues. Mistface’s glowing yellow eyes widens. “Bakugou Katsuki is _your brother?_ ”

Deidara rolls his eyes. “Unfortunately.”

Katsuki snarls a reply behind the muzzle. If anyone got the short end of the stick here, it’s Katsuki! 

Look, he will only (probably) admit it under the threat of murder but as much as he, ugh _loves_ his brother, Katsuki would also be the first one to admit that Deidara isn't exactly right in the head. He remembers being four years old, excited with his new quirk, and a seven year old Deidara marching up to him, and throwing a rigged spider sculpture to quote-unquote _test if he's worthy of wielding the power of art._

That wasn't even the worst of them all. 

"Puppy," Deidara calls, sounding too giddy. Katsuki hates the nickname. It's not his fault he got the unruly, spiky hair from their mother and looked like a Pomeranian while Deidara got long, silky hair. Fuck genes, fuck DNA! "Do you need help, hm?"

 _Fuck you fuck you fuck you,_ Katsuki doesn't say, because he's _muzzled,_ but he thrashes against his restrains wildly, enough for Deidara to get the message. He'd strung up Katsuki on a tree when they were kids to check if Katsuki can be an escape master, he'll _get_ it. 

(He escaped, actually. Deidara looked too gleeful about it, possibilities flashing on those crazed eyes. It's also when Katsuki firmly put his put down and declared he will be a _hero._ It was the first time Deidara looked disappointed of him.)

"I have no time for this," Handface hisses, scratching at his neck. "Leave. Or I'll _kill_ you."

The killing intent washes over Katsuki and takes his heart in a tight grip. It's so potent that his fight or _fight_ response stops working for two seconds and he remains unmoving.

His brother, on the other hand, flicks his hair out of the way, looking bored. "Yeah? That's cute, what's your… quirk again? Degradation? Disintegration?" Deidara hums, "Cool, but no artistic flair, hm. Who wants the quiet hiss of dust when you can have a loud, beautiful _bang?_?"

Then, when he looks at Katsuki, the impassive face morphs into a deranged one. "Hey, Puppy. Remember what I always say?"

What Deidara always say…?

It takes Katsuki two seconds to remember, because frankly, Deidara says _a lot_ of things. When they were younger, Katsuki used to hang on to those words because, what the fuck, his brother is cool and strong, yeah? Well, until he turned ten and realized his brother is a fucking nutjob who likes to prance around like a peacock and become a villain. 

When it sinks in, Katsuki nods. Deidara grins, clapping his hand once and shouting, "Katsu!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A much smaller, but no less insane Deidara pats Katsuki's head twice. "Now, brat, you have art at the tips of your fingers. Don't waste it, yeah?"

Katsuki glares and shoves the hand away. He's _five!_ Not a baby! He has a quirk now, like Deidara! 

"Of course I won't!" He snaps, sullen. Because he's seen the explosions that Deidara can do and they're _beautiful_. Katsuki's going to surpass that and become the _best._ "You're gonna teach me, right?!"

Deidara snorts, crossing his arms and looking all too pleased with himself. "You're fifty years too young to even come close to the level of my art, hm! Don't even think about it!"

Katsuki mimicks his brother's action and waits. For all that Deidara likes to boast he's the best, he also can't stop himself from oversharing how beautiful his art is. It's only a matter of waiting until Deidara can no longer keep the desire to talk about his art and _explodes._

Thankfully, and miraculously, Deidara's patience is shorter than Katsuki's. At least, when it comes to his art. 

Five seconds later, Deidara scoffs, turning up his nose. "Well! I can't let my _little brother_ grow up dumb without appreciation for true art, yeah? Listen here, brat…"

Katsuki gulps, enraptured. 

"Art… is an _explosion._ "

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Asshole!" Katsuki yells and sends a kick to his brother's head.

Deidara dodges with minimal effort, grabs his ankle and throws him into the air. Katsuki maneuvers himself using explosions and lands beside his brother. 

"You could have fucking warned me!" 

His older brother rolls his eyes. "I did. It's not my fault you're incompetent, yeah?"

Katsuki screams, filled with rage. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Deidara tries to grab him but Katsuki steps out of his reach. " _Kill me?!_ You ungrateful brat! I skipped out on a job for this!" 

Perfectly aware of what his brother's _jobs_ entail, Katsuki growls. "I'm gonna call the heroes on you, asshole!"

Deidara snorts. "Goodluck with that, yeah! Your heroes all suck! Besides, have fun telling the Old Hag that you snitched on their favorite child!"

"Favorite?" Katsuki scoffs, "You haven't visited in seven months, the Old Hag probably doesn't even remember you exist."

"I was busy!"

"With what? Killing people?!"

_"Making art!"_

Katsuki exhales, glaring off on the sidewalk. They're ways away from the place that _used_ to be the villain hideout. There's nothing but rubble there now after Deidara's _art show_. If he looks up, he knows he'll see smoke going up in the air, just as if he listens closely and stops screaming with his brother, he'll hear sirens from the distance. 

He kicks a pebble, anger draining away. "The Old Hag called you?"

Deidara shrugs, "I listened to a bit of news on my way here, yeah. Heard the heroes were planning to rescue you or whatever. They said they're doing their best to track you right now."

"Yeah?"

Deidara sniffs, throwing a pebble at Katsuki, who dodges easily. "Don't sound so happy! I'm better than those heroes, after all, I _found_ you! Your ass probably didn't even have time to warm your seat when I came to rescue you!"

Katsuki picks a few pebbles from the ground and makes a small explosion to blast them at Deidara. "Whatever."

Deidara raises an eyebrow expectantly. Katsuki's own eyebrows twitch. 

"Fine!" Katsuki finally huffs, after ten seconds of glaring contest against his brother."Thanks. Or whatever." 

"Or whatever, hm." Deidara nods, then he turns away and starts to walk away, further from the explosion site. "Walk faster or I'm shoving clay up your nose, hm! I'm hungry and the Old Hag promised me _bakudan!_ " 

Katsuki grits his teeth and speeds up his pace. He doesn't run, because he's stopped running after his brother when he was eight. "Just you?!"

"Just me, yeah! I did the hard work! You just sat there and growled at me! Ungrateful puppy!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Aizawa arrives at the Bakugou household to deliver the news, he wasn't expecting another loud, blond explosion specialist.

He pauses at the doorway, unsure whether he's even in the right place. 

Deidara the Mercenary stands behind the door, bright hair peeking out of the gap. His eyebrows raise slightly when he recognizes Aizawa, and then he yells: "Oi, puppy! Your teacher's here! Stop inhaling my food and come here, yeah?!"

Somewhere inside the Bakugou house, Aizawa hears his own loud student yell back. "Stop calling me _puppy_ , you criminal!" 

Weighing his options and deciding that sacrificing his remaining sanity for dealing with this shit at 2 A.M in the goddamn morning isn't worth it, Aizawa takes the door knob and closes the door himself. 

He doesn't get paid enough to deal with this.


End file.
